


A Family Drawer

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine start up a little tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Drawer

It starts after the proposal, when Kurt is hugging Blaine at the airport.

Blaine’s face is buried in the crook of his neck when Kurt realises that Blaine is practically inhaling him. He’s noticed it in the past, how Blaine always goes for that spot when they hug. He’d nervously brought it up the summer after they started dating and Blaine had blushingly explained that Kurt smelt the strongest of Kurt there. It was a comfort thing.

“I love you,” Blaine whispers, “I love you so much, and I’ll see you really soon.”

“I know, I love you too,” Kurt says back, but his mind is racing.

They’re learning now, realising what makes the other tick, what they need to feel safe in their relationship, and Blaine needs reminders. He trusts Kurt, loves him, but he needs something to cling to when doubt creeps in and Kurt can’t always pick up the phone to reassure him. When Kurt needs comfort he uses Bruce, has even bought the cologne that Blaine loves to wear and sprayed the pillow with it (not that he’d ever admit that Blaine was his comfort scent, even while they were broken up). Kurt has a ring now, something he can keep with him at all times to remind him of Blaine.

It’s that thought that has Kurt pulling away from Blaine and tugging his sweater over his head, pressing it into Blaine’s hands while his boyfriend- fiance- looks on in confusion.

“When I get sad, or lonely, I like to surround myself with things that smell like home,” Kurt explains. “I can’t afford a ring for you yet, so I want you to keep this, and then if you miss me you can wear it or just… I don’t know, have it nearby.”

Blaine blinks back tears, laughs weakly, “I think that’s a great idea.”

When Kurt skypes Blaine that weekend, Blaine is wrapped up in the sweater, smiling shyly.

After that, it becomes a thing.

Every couple of weeks they send each other something they’ve been wearing- a scarf, a cardigan, even a shirt or two. Even when Blaine moves to New York they keep a drawer of clothes that they’re happy to share. If they’re sick or just having a bad day, they wear something of the other person’s, and for some weird reason it makes them feel that little bit better.

On their wedding day, Blaine finds a parcel in the room he’s getting dressed in. Inside is a pair of Kurt’s favourite underwear, and Blaine promptly sends Sam down to Kurt’s room to hand him the briefs Blaine had planned on wearing (wrapped up, obviously, he wasn’t about to explain to Sam what was going on).

If they have to go away for meetings, they swap scarves and pyjama pants, even if it means Blaine has to roll up the legs in order to walk and Kurt has a little excess material in the ass area to make do with. It’s worth the slight discomfort for the reminder of home.

When their daughter is fourteen and has just suffered her first heartbreak, Kurt comes home to find her wearing one of his old sweatshirts and cuddled up with Blaine. He raises an eyebrow at his husband, who just shrugs. “It makes me feel better, I thought it might help her too.”

“It does,” Cara says, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves. “Thanks Papa. Thank you, Daddy.”

“You're welcome sweetpea,” they chorus automatically.

After that, Cara becomes a frequent visitor of the clothes sharing drawer- largely when she’s failed a test or had a fight with a friend.

One night during a thunderstorm, Kurt wakes to find Cara at the foot of their bed with a twin in each arm, the toddlers each clinging to a corner of Blaine’s blanket from when he was a young child. “They’re scared,” she shrugs, dumping them on the bed before crawling under the covers herself.

Blaine comes home from his trip the next morning to find his husband and their children cuddled up in bed together. Kurt is wearing Blaine’s favourite pyjamas, Cara is in one of Kurt’s old shirts, and the twins have Blaine’s socks on their hands as well as his blanket.

Maybe it was time to make the clothes sharing drawer available to the whole family.

 


End file.
